


Now You See Me

by Ludii



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Ginny Weasley, F/M, Hate Sex, Jealousy, Naughty, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludii/pseuds/Ludii
Summary: “I can think of ways to make this farce a little more interesting for all of us.” Ginny said with a note of defiance in her voiceMalfoy, for his part, raised an eyebrow, the only sign that could be interpreted as curiosity - and maybe as a bit of a challenge. “One would think that you aren’t in a position to doanything, Weasley."“You would be surprised." Ginny smiled at him. It was a cat-like smile that she hoped he would recognize it for what it was - a warning. She was Ginny Weasley andno onewould take advantage of her, whatever her physical condition was. "Would you like to dance?"Then she offered her hand to him in a silent invitation.It was as if time itself had stopped.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 21
Kudos: 82





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> First part of a two-chapter story.
> 
> I should have been working on my other story, but this one didn't leave me alone for nothing in the world.
> 
> So I surrendered to it and here we are. Hope you enjoy.

Ginny Weasley had countless flaws, but the busybodies could _never_ accuse her of failing to acknowledge her faults. At the height of her twenty-five years old, she had had enough time to accept them, if not as friends, at least as old acquaintances.

And like a good fighter who admits his or her defeats, she knew that she could be reckless, stubborn, quarrelsome and somewhat bossy. Moreover, depending on the period of month and the amount of chocolate eaten, she could be blatantly _lethal_.

Of all her flaws, however, the one which alarmed her the most and kept her in a state of constant vigilance was her _impulsiveness_. If she let that control slip away minimally, Ginny would not think twice before saying or doing the very first thing that crossed her mind. In general, this caused a variety of losses for herself and she ended up regretting it, carrying the blame for not having waited an opportune moment to act.

Once, after having her broom pushed violently by a Quidditch colleague, in a move that she considered remarkably unfair from the other girl, Ginny lost her temper. In a bold and particularly skillful move from her own broom (she knew she had done something wrong, but she could still be proud of the maneuver, right?), she whacked a Bludger at her teammate, which cost the girl two front teeth, as well as a week of punishment for Ginny. And a huge guilty conscience.

Another time, her family was about to leave for Christmas at Grimmauld Place (the first time Harry would host the celebration in his new home), and everyone was gathered around the fireplace, waiting for the last member of the family who was _still_ getting ready. 

_Or rather, the member who was delaying everyone else_ , Ginny had thought poisonously about her sister-in-law Fleur, always caring too much about her appearance. 

When the French witch finally appeared, Ginny had said that if she were agile in the same proportion as she considered herself a beauty, she would never need to use the Floo Network again because she would simply be faster than the speed of light. That, of course, spoiled a little the Christmas of Fleur, Bill and Ginny herself. 

Not to mention all the other times when Ginny told Harry that he could forget her once for all, since he did not have time for their relationship while trying to rebuild the world. And every single time she had regretted it and decided to wait for him some more.

Harry and her impulsiveness were never a good combination.

At that very moment, in particular, sitting at an empty table and after the fourth glass of firewhisky at one of the Ministry's boring fraternizations, Ginny was dangerously on the threshold between control and pandemonium.

She always considered amusing how people said they could feel an intense, piercing, gaze at them, as if it were the ability of a sixth sense or something like that. They used to talk about how those stares looked like a caress of hands, how it made a heat crackle in their body when a pair of eyes stalked them.

With Harry, Ginny felt exactly the opposite. What she felt, in fact, was _absence_. As if there was a vacuum around her where he could not see. Well, at least not in the way she wanted to be seen by him.

She sighed sadly, looking for Harry with her eyes.

Harry was smiling, sitting at another table - reserved for the most prominent personalities of the Ministry and Hogwarts - beside Ginny's own father, Hermione, Kingsley, Minerva McGonagall, among other notable people, celebrating yet another year of the victory over Voldemort.

More than once his gaze turned to her and, on those occasions, he gave her a sweet smile, but the same smile he would have reserved if there at that very place that she occupied was Hermione or Ron.

 _Bloody hell_ , she did not want to mean to him what Ron or Hermione meant!

Ginny wanted _more_!

He gazed over at her, never hesitating, full of tenderness, but passing over her as if she were almost invisible.

Harry laughed at something the United States’ Emissary said and shyly adjusted his glasses. The woman was beside him, a beautiful witch with golden hair and tanned skin. Her presence did nothing to calm Ginny's heart.

It was not as if Ginny believed that something was happening there: neither of them, Harry or the Emissary, was flirting, Ginny could tell that much. But the simple fact that he paid more attention and listened to a stranger - simply because she was helping him to rebuild the world post-Voldemort – caused Ginny to shiver with resentment.

Ginny wanted to march towards him with the wand in her hand and jerk his robe until his teeth clenched together and his brain was reduced to jelly.

She sighed tiredly.

The brain had never been Harry's problem, but his heart, which had room for the entire wizarding community, for the entire world. But with so many people in his heart, how could there be more space for Ginny Weasley?

Unable to go to him and pluck his eyeballs with her own nails so that at last he could _notice_ her, Ginny resigned herself to taking another glass of firewhisky from the waiter who was passing behind her. It took her three sips to finish that one.

_That's right, Ginny_ , she sobbed mentally, if that were possible. _On my way to the Drunken Land._

Before she could do anything she would have regretted later, Ginny decided it was time to get up and leave, place herself in the world of Harry Potter's most important people among the less important ones, which was where she belonged to. She would apologize to Luna later, say she could not wait for her to return from her lively conversation with Neville.

Ginny confirmed if her wand was in place in her robe, took a last sip to remove any remained liquid from the glass, and got up to leave. That was when, on a last glance at Harry's table, she noticed he was giving the Emissary his indistinct attention, hearing everything she was saying with complete admiration.

She could not – would not - dispute Harry Potter with the world. It was a losing battle.

And that realization filled her with anger. At Harry, at the world, at herself. She wanted to cast a _Sectumsempra_ on Harry, here and now.

At that very moment Ginny knew she was doomed. She had lost the battle against her temper.

She moved tipsily towards their table, getting closer and closer and Harry had not seen her yet - he only had seen her when she had become romantically interested in other boys, hadn’t he?

When he finally noticed her approach, he nodded at her and smiled kindly – _to hell with your kindness, Harry_ \- and turned his attention back to the woman beside him, planning his little perfect new world.

Then Ginny lifted her chin proudly and kept walking, passed by him, beyond his table, and stopped in front of another. A table whose members possessed much less prestige in the present wizarding world, but who were there because of a simple and straightforward matter.

A table _full_ of Slytherins.

They were a _necessary evil_. Everyone there at that table had a lot of money and what would the world be without that little bargaining chip? They had provided donations for the reconstruction of the institutions, and in return, the entire wizarding world had pretended to forget most part of what the Death Eaters’ spawn had done.

Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott. And _Draco Malfoy_.

All of them looking like they wished to be anywhere else but there.

 _Well, at least you have each other_ , Ginny thought with a hint of envy that she would never verbalize aloud.

Ginny's approach was met with a variety of expressions: Greengrass's curiosity, Parkinson's contempt, Zabini's acid amusement, Nott's disapproval and a huge, immense, nothingness coming from Malfoy.

Secretly, she had always admired how he could put all his feelings behind a neutral façade, only tainted by a slight snobbish air.

However, a discreet gesture betrayed him: he was subtly swirling his glass of firewhisky methodically.

He was bored to death.

_Do you think we can spice things up a little bit, Malfoy?_

Ginny had grinned like a predator who had chosen its prey.

As gracefully as she could, considering her somewhat drunk state, Ginny stopped in front of him.

Truth be told, anyone at that table could have served her purposes, but Draco Malfoy sounded like someone that could _hurt_ more.

He studied her with narrowed eyes, two sharp and suspicious gray slits, and Ginny had the strange feeling that someone was _really_ looking at her for the first time that night.

Bizarre.

“Weasley,” he greeted her in his drawling voice. Using a single word, he had translated a certain surprise, but still had conveyed the idea that he only spoke to people like her because the civility of the new world forced him to. "Enjoying the Ministry’s party?”

Ginny was aware that he was working at the Department of International Magical Cooperation - an insignificant position reserved for those whom the Minister needed to keep an eye on - and could not afford to be unpleasant to people who had the power to cause him serious problems.

That did not mean, of course, that Ginny could not be unpleasant to _him_.

“Quite a lot. Even more, considering that I’ve spent your money on every glass of firewhisky I've had."

Parkinson snorted indignantly. "How dare you?"

Blaise, however, raised his hand gracefully. "Let's see how far it goes, yes?" He said in his neutral voice. “Merlin only knows how much we need a bit of fun.” 

During this conversation, Malfoy had not taken his eyes off Ginny, ignoring his friends completely.

“Apparently, I must assume that you have spent a _considerable_ part of my fortune today." He shrugged nonchalantly.

Ginny snorted. "Not as much as I would like." She said searching for another waiter with her eyes. When she failed to find one nearby, her attention turned back to Malfoy, who was now looking at her with exasperated curiosity. “I can think of ways to make this farce a little more interesting for all of us.”

"And here we go." Blaise grinned, receiving a disapproving look from Nott.

Malfoy, for his part, raised an eyebrow - the only sign that could be interpreted as curiosity - and maybe as a bit of a challenge. “One would think that you aren’t in a position to do _anything_ , Weasley."

“You would be surprised." Ginny smiled at him. It was a cat-like smile that she hoped he would recognize it for what it was - a warning. She was Ginny Weasley and _no one_ would take advantage of her, whatever her physical condition was. "Would you like to dance?"

Then she offered her hand to him in a silent invitation.

It was as if time itself had stopped. She could feel how his friends had held their breath, even Nott who pretended the conversation did not interest him in the slightest.

Malfoy stared at her for a moment long enough for Ginny to wonder if he was in doubt as to whether he should disdainly push her hand aside or cast a jinx on her. At that moment, Malfoy seemed uncertain, something for which, as much as she wanted to, Ginny could not judge him. She had never paid the slightest attention to him before, at least not an attention other than casting a Bat-Bogey Hex on him.

However, there was no hesitation when he wrapped his fingers around her hand and used it as a support to get up, pulling her slightly towards him. Then, Ginny also released a breath she had not even realised she had been holding.

Strange how she had not noticed before the strength in him or how his fingers were attractively long.

And then, as if that were the most natural thing in the world, they headed to the dance floor. There was a natural elegance in Draco's movements, something that made her angry and amazed.

_They were so diferente and yet…_

But all her conjectures were left behind because in that instant, as they walked together - he gracefully, she somewhat giddily - Ginny was struck by _that_ sensation.

 _That's right!_ She almost jumped for joy.

She felt something tingle at the back of her head, the weight of someone looking at her across the Ministry’s Great Hall.

She knew without even looking that Harry had decided to pay attention to her. She straightened her posture, conjuring up what was left of her sobriety.

Malfoy slid a hand to her waist more slowly than was socially appropriate, as if he were exploring the skin under her robe, and held her other hand firmly. For some reason, that touch made a shiver course over her. Ginny summarily ignored that and focused on different aspects of him.

Only now, standing so close to him, she noticed Malfoy's height.

 _Had he always been this tall?_ Ginny wondered vaguely.

He towered over her almost a foot higher, which, in fact, had helped her dance - that activity had never been her strong suit.

Malfoy was fluid and skilled; his hands subtly guided Ginny to one direction, then to the other. With his skill assisting her, Ginny could almost think she was a really good dancer.

They were very close - more than they had been in their entire lives - and, watching from a distance, the two could easily pass for two lovers. The music was slower than she had anticipated, but fast enough that Malfoy would occasionally release and spin her gracefully.

“I was under the impression,” Malfoy bent his head to whisper in her ear after turning her around and pulling her tightly against his chest. "that you and your friends wished to establish the greatest possible distance from me."

“I always thought you were a git," Ginny said with false sweetness and, to someone watching them from afar, it looked like she was praising her dance partner. “But not a particularly dim-witted one. You were invited to the Ministry’s fraternization, weren't you?”

"Indeed, I’ve received an invitation. I work here, after all." His long fingers tightened around her waist, hard enough to leave a mark and making her groan - a silent punishment for her insult. His voice managed to be so soft and drawled that Ginny had to move _closer_ in order to hear him correctly. His pale lips almost brushed the curve of her ear the instant he resumed talking. "However, if I remember correctly, you lot made your position very clear by saying that you could forgive me - benevolence encouraged by my money, perhaps? - but you would never forget what I’ve done."

"Forgiveness is not forgetfulness." Ginny shrugged, trying to drown out the slight embarrassment that his words had caused in her more ethical principles. Annoyed, Malfoy rolled his eyes and turned her with a little more violence than was necessary this time. Due to the movement, for a long second her eyes locked on Harry's.

_Ah, now I have a little more attention_ , Ginny smirked shameless.

Noticing that exchange of looks between Harry and Ginny, Draco turned her to face him one more time and narrowed his eyes at her. “I’ll have you know I refuse to be a pawn in this little game of yours. It’s _way_ beneath me.”

He did not wait for her answer and was about to spin her viciously again, but Ginny did not allow him to. "Then consider _this_ ,” She whispered, pressing herself sensually against him, ignoring all the bad feelings his presence invoked. “as an act of goodwill, on behalf of the beginning of a friendly relationship. I’m giving you the benefit of the doubt.” 

It had not taken much effort on her part to ignore the supposed disgust he caused her, truth be told, mainly because of the way his thumb slid down her back in a strange caress. A peculiar fire began to burn - particularly one that had nothing to do with Harry. Ginny deliberately brushed her thigh against his lower body, feeling him stir in response.

_Well, well, did I get a reaction from the Ice Man?_

She looked around discreetly. She was able to clearly discern some surprised looks, others exasperated and - amazingly - some glances of envy. When she realised it, another intoxicating sensation spread its dangerous tentacles inside her; being aware that someone - even if it was not Harry - had shown a preference for her.

Even if all that was caused by _Malfoy_.

For the first time, Draco Malfoy smiled, seemed amused by her boldness. It was a lazy smile, full of malice that in other times would have disgusted her. Not this time. 

“And why, in name of Merlin, would I be interested in this proposal so full of _good intentions?_ "

Ginny moved closer to him than was humanly possible, wrapping her arms around his neck. Their breaths were synchronized as if their bodies were afraid that any uncoordinated movement would separate them.

"Well," Ginny looked over to where Harry was, thanking Merlin that Ron was not there to see that scene. She _felt_ more than she _saw_ Malfoy following the path of her gaze with his own eyes. "It must be _terribly_ lonely to be you. Your past is always going to lurk, lying in wait. You’re always going to be a suspect."

"Perhaps I wish to be lonely." Malfoy replied coldly.

"Bullshit." Ginny turned her attention to Malfoy. "I'm offering you the opportunity for others to _finally_ see you and not only your wallet. And, believe me when I say it, Malfoy. I understand the feeling _perfectly_."

“Do people also look only at your money and not at you?" Malfoy scoffed contemptuously, but not humorless. “Do you honestly expect me to believe this?” 

Ginny glowered at him. “You understood very well what I’ve meant, arsehole. For different reasons, we both end up being invisible to other people.”

"Invisible to others," Malfoy said, peering at the place where Harry was. "Or to a specific person?"

"Does it matter?" She whispered sadly.

For a terrible moment – and, for the life of her, Ginny could not even explain what was so terrible about the idea - she thought Draco would just turn his back to her, his pride wounded by her words.

 _Pride the size of a hippogriff_ , she had to add.

When the music stopped, their bodies might have been closer than would be appropriate and Ginny's face was red not entirely due to the movements of the dance.

In that softer light, Malfoy's eyes looked like the color of the sky when a storm was about to break, but, as expected, his face was a blank sheet, not showing whether he was feeling all the sensations that were invading Ginny.

Then he released her and took a step back to make a mocking bow that would have guaranteed him a punch from Ginny if she had not been so nervous.

"My room, fifth floor." He said almost lazily.

Ginny was appalled. It was what she had wanted all along and now that she had achieved it, it was as though reality had hit her with the force of a blow.

She saw Malfoy turn and walk out of the Ministry’s Great Hall, walking haughtily as if he owned the place, and yet she remained standing at the same spot.

Ginny took a deep breath. After a few seconds in which she savoured a mixed taste of victory and defeat in her mouth, she walked as firmly as she could - it had not been just the effect of the firewhisky that had left her legs wobbly-, passing the small crowd of people, keeping her head held high and ignoring the looks of astonishment and disapproval.

She was almost in the passage that led to the exit of the Great Hall when a hand suddenly stopped her, holding her by the wrist. Ginny knew it was Harry without even looking, just from the firm but gentle grip in her arm. The soft pressure was a plea, a warning.

_Now, huh?_

“Don’t,” he said quietly. It was just a word, not much more than a whisper, but one that had prevented Ginny from moving much more firmly than the hand holding her wrist. It was a request, in a way. Had not it been what she had been looking forward to so much? That he would finally be able to really notice her? She did not think he was going to speak again, but he did, in an eloquent plea of two words. "Stay here."

 _'Stay here'_. Not _'Stay with me'_. A single misplaced word had been enough for her.

Who did he think he was to boss her around? She was not his bloody owl.

She turned to look at Harry. His expression was concerned, but kind, his mouth was set in a grim line that betrayed his unease. Ginny remembered sadly how she knew that mouth, how she had already explored his entire body.

But it was too late for that.

"No." Ginny replied blankly, slowly disengaging her arm from Harry's hand. "Not anymore."

Ginny did not look back. She did not know what she would do if she looked.

Apparently, she was already late for a rendezvous with Draco Malfoy.


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, for the chaste eyes, I recommend stopping here.  
> The final chapter is full of steamy scenes (enjoyable ones, hopefully)

When Ginny finally found Malfoy's office in the fifth level, he was waiting sitting in a large, wide armchair, with legs crossed, an ankle on his knee, swinging his foot lazily as if he were bored.

Ginny would be lying to herself if she did not take that pose as a personal challenge. _Let's see how tedious things can get._

Seeming calmer than she really felt, she took her wand out of her robe and placed it carefully next to his, which already lay on his desk - it was a sign that she was on a peaceful mission - and faced him.

For a long, embarrassing moment, she wondered if he had already undressed and was waiting naked for her - to make things as quick and practical as possible. But he was just there, motionless, looking at her with his stone-grey eyes. The only hint of abnormality in his usual posh posture was that his robe had been carefully folded and placed over a piece of furniture. And the sleeves of his expensive black shirt were rolled up.

To expose the Dark Mark. It was faded and somewhat shapeless, but it was there anyway.

It was a clear message that she should know what she was getting into. He did not want her to forget who he was.

_Wanker_.

Draco remained as unperturbed as ever and, not for the first time, Ginny wondered what she was doing there.

Then, she sighed firmly and told her legs to obey her.

Ginny discarded her robe and threw it on the floor because she knew that such carelessness would irritate a spoiled control freak like him. Taking hesitant steps, she covered the distance to the armchair and, without ceremony, sat on his lap, straddling his slender body.

It was quite a surprise because Malfoy looked like he was about to say something - probably something unpleasant that she would not want to hear. Definitely, she was not there _to hear_ him.

However, she took advantage of his half-open mouth to invade him with her tongue unceremoniously, without his explicit permission.

Once the surprise faded away, his mouth moved fiercely against hers, sucking, biting, attacking with tongue _and_ teeth. 

Ginny moves eagerly to his touch and hated herself for that, mainly when a shiver ran down her spine. She could savour his lips and his teeth clashed against hers with force when they kissed - it was feral, vicious and totally overwhelming; she felt his tongue swiped over her bottom lip and she could not control the groan that escaped her as his mouth moved to suck on her neck.

_Reacting like that was an affront! She would get back at him for this!_

Ginny kissed him back with fervour. Her hands wandered across his shoulder blades, uselessly covered by his shirt (she would take care of that soon enough), and she tangled her fingers in that perfectly well-groomed hair of his; she wanted to see him come undone, in every way possible – starting with his stupid longish hair.

She splayed a hand against the back of his neck, pulling him closer, wrapping one arm around his shoulders. She was unable to pull away from him, as if someone had taken control of her body, commanding her mind, so that now another entity was controlling her flesh and bones from far away.

And, to Ginny's complete agony, there was a warmth between them that she had not felt with any other partner. That she had not felt with _Harry._

It could only be the excess of firewhisky. 

The world was making no sense at all.

Ginny hesitated briefly.

"What?" Malfoy asked in a husky and suspicious voice, as if he expected that at any moment she would run through the door, laughing at him and saying how stupid he was to believe that she could have wanted any intimacy with him.

Ginny ignored his insecurities and focused on that new sensation. To prove her point, she rubbed against him again, their warm breaths mingling in the cold air of the dark office. She kissed him softly, feeling Malfoy closing his hands around her waist, guiding her. Then she deepened the kiss, biting, and brushing her fingers through his – now messy - hair.

_Right there!_ , She thought, both triumphant and insulted. There was that feeling again! It was almost an outrage!

Malfoy's eyes widened slightly, fully dilated pupils, as if he had been hit by the same epiphany she had.

There was _definitely_ something there.

In his defense, he seemed to recover faster from the effects of that unusual discovery between them. And, as a good Slytherin and a big twit, he tried to use that to his advantage.

“Why, I don't know if I should feel pleased with myself or totally disgusted." Malfoy drawled scornfully. "But it seems you want me _desperately_. Admit it.” He leaned forward, pressing his nose against her throat and inhaling her perfume - which in a normal world should have filled her with loathing.

"Never. I hate you." Ginny snarled and chided herself for the way she tilted her head back to give him more access.

"By all means." He replied in the abnormally husky voice that made Ginny shiver. "It just makes this ordeal _much_ more enjoyable."

The revelation that she _really_ wanted him - not just as a way to make Harry jealous - made her angrier, this time not with Harry, but with her and Malfoy. And because she could not take it out on herself, she focused all of her angry lust on Malfoy, abruptly opening his expensive black shirt and pulling it from his trousers, letting him shrug it off completely. She tossed the bloody shirt away for good measure.

Draco began to trace the line of her jaw with long, lazy kisses.

“Have a care, Weasley.” Malfoy snarled against her skin. “This shirt probably costs more than your annual salary as a Chaser." 

"Are you keeping an eye on my career, Malfoy?" Ginny asked maliciously. “Maybe I got myself a new fan.”

“Don't give yourself credit where it isn’t due.” Draco replied in a hushed voice as he moved his hands up and down her legs. "I just follow Quidditch, in general."

"When you're not too busy with the bureaucracy of your _important_ job in the Ministry, I suspect." Ginny laughed venomously as she ran her hand over her pale chest. She knew that Draco was fond of Quidditch and she would not have considered it unusual if he had chosen this career for himself. This, of course, if he were not the Malfoy’ heir and had to be under the tutelage of the Ministry for his past crimes. “At least during the Quidditch Season, it's a relief to me not being forced to look at your ferret face.”

Draco stopped abruptly as if she had slapped him.

Ginny gulped and clearly could not hide this reaction from him. Maybe she had gone a little too far in their banter.

"Your wish is my command." Draco replied frostily, with a hint of cynical acidity that did nothing to ease Ginny's conscience.

With a physical strength that Ginny did not think he possessed, he jerked her up and spun her around, pressing her back to his bare chest, positioning her between his long legs.

" _Ouch!_ " Ginny groaned in pain at the sudden and clumsy movement, but made no effort to get out of that somewhat claustrophobic position.

She could feel his chest expand and contract with each breath. That visceral vibration passing from his chest straight to her spine was intoxicating. After a few seconds she found a rhythm against his body and felt his right hand against her waist, in a subtle caress.

She was not sure if she wanted that to end immediately or to last forever.

Ginny felt his breath on her neck, his face slowly turning towards her hair and she sighed shamefully loud.

"Better this way?" He asked after kissing the junction between her head and neck slowly. “Not being forced to look at my face?"

Ginny just had the presence of mind to nod her head slightly.

His hand remained chaste, unmoved, in her waist and it only served to make her more nervous, even more when his lips landed on her nape. Then, as if that was not enough torment, he moved to brush his lips over her ear, running his tongue gently over the area.

She closed her eyes. Not being able to see him was almost surreal. It also felt like a punishment for the harsh words she had used against him.

His hand slid to her belly, remaining flat on the area.

_Merlin, he had such long fingers!_ It was downright indecent the number of things she could have done with those fingers of his only using her imagination.

Ginny knew she blushed even more at the thought.

_Git!_

He fidgeted and she felt his breath hot on her neck, the swirl of his tongue and a soft, slow kiss in her nape. Ginny was surprised at how much he wanted her too, the evidence of it speaking _eloquently_ against her back.

Ginny felt her heart race when Malfoy's fingers lazily slipped underneath the waistband of the pants she wore, towards her most intimate point. Her head was spinning and she could not hear anything but his breathing, fast and rough and hot.

He pressed his fingers into her with more and more intensity, faster, harder, kissing her jugular, sucking, _marking her_.

_I can't let him control the whole thing_ , Ginny thought vaguely conscious.

Then she rolled her hips against him and Malfoy had to stifle a groan against her neck. What he could not contain, however, was how his own body jerked forward against her bottom and how his hand tightened on Ginny's belly.

She smiled victoriously.

In revenge, his fingers pressed deeper into her. Ginny moaned, tipping back her head against his shoulder as Malfoy's other hand came up from her stomach to cover her breast, pulling her closer to him, as if he never wanted her to leave.

If she could think in anything, it was the sensation of his fingers inside her, giving her just enough to almost twist her mind.

"Draco.” She came crashing down when he did _something_ with his fingers, practically purring his name over and over, restraining his hand like a prisoner between her thighs. _“Draco.”_

And then the realization of that hit her like lightning. She was not there for that kind of intimacy! She was there for the sake of retaliation!

It was unacceptable for her to start calling him by his first name as if they were close.

As if they were doing anything other than a random shag.

Clumsily pushing his hands away, Ginny suddenly rose from the chair, almost tripping over the expensive carpet.

She turned around to face him fiercely. Grey storm-colored eyes looked back defiantly at her. Still sitting in the armchair with his legs spread in the same position he was before she jumped up, the evidence of his arousal marking his trousers in a pronounced way. He took a deep breath, staring at her like a predator, chasing her.

He radiated sexual magnetism (who could have guessed there was so much sensuality in that bouncing ferret) and it reminded her why she was there. Not for intimacy-filled interludes and things that scared the hell of her.

He seemed to read her mind.

"Scared, Weasley?" Draco asked and unconsciously ran his tongue over his lips.

_Predator, indeed._

"Remember who I am, Malfoy." Ginny replied through clenched teeth, trying to make her brain dominate her hormones. "And how many times I’ve kicked your ass."

Draco smiled sarcastically, not very willing to believe in her confidence.

She would show him who was afraid.

Ginny had made an elaborate ponytail to go to the Ministry's celebration; now she released the scrunchie calmly, letting her red hair fall past her shoulders.

The smirk died on Malfoy's mouth and Ginny considered it a personal victory.

In a fluid movement, she took off her shirt and almost ripped off her bra. It was not a very sexy movement for her part, but something changed in him - the gleam in Malfoy’s eyes suddenly had gotten more vicious, rawer, and Ginny saw how his Adam's apple stood out in his throat, moving when he swallowed hard. That was the additional motivation that her self-esteem needed.

Slowly, she wiggled out of her trousers, kicking it away to keep company to her discarded robe in the middle of the room. For a moment, she wished she had worn something sexier for the occasion, but, somehow, it did not matter, not when she considered the way he was looking at her, as if there was nothing else in the world but her.

Her boldness obviously surprised him and he let out a low growl - one that was totally _non-Malfoy_ and that was why Ginny liked it even more. Malfoy got up and walked towards her, eyes locked on hers. It was somewhat menacing and made Ginny instinctively take two steps back, feeling her hips bump against Malfoy's big desk behind her.

Draco cornered her between himself and the desk. With a languid movement of his hand, he hooked his fingers around her underwear, her last piece of clothing. 

Then, he hesitated.

If Ginny Weasley had been less pragmatic and Draco Malfoy had been less cocky, she would have interpreted his hesitation as something sweet and kind. For a moment, she would have thought that he was asking her for permission.

But, as it turned out, she was Ginny Weasley, a practical, and he was Draco Malfoy, a tremendous egocentric.

A closer look into his eyes confirmed her suspicions. It was a challenge, not a silent request. Draco Malfoy was _challenging_ her, as though he were wondering if she would have the courage to move forward.

She would be damned before running away from any challenge he could have proposed her. Putting her hands over his, she pushed the lingerie down with conviction, never taking her eyes off his, with a sly smile on her face.

She had never felt so exposed and yet so excited before. It was such an inappropriate feeling that Ginny had no idea what to do with it.

It was an irresponsible gesture (and a somewhat ungrateful one as she thought about the people who had suffered because of him), and at the same time she felt so powerful being in front of Draco Malfoy, completely naked, with only her long hair partially covering her breasts.

Ginny was sure, at that moment, she was absolutely flushed. She did not feel like herself - _was not herself_ \- she was someone else who had drunk too much firewhisky and was getting even more intoxicated by the adoration coming from the stormy grey eyes – of which she had only known the gelid side before.

Malfoy lifted her up effortlessly, positioning her on the desk and pushing everything from the surface to the floor with an impatient push of his hand. Ginny took the time to fully explore her slender, pale chest. He had so many scars that she could not even count all of them and suddenly Ginny wanted to kiss them one by one until they were gone forever.

How could it be so exciting?

He was very different from Harry. A little more delicate in places where Harry was rough. He was thinner and less hairy. It was more pleasant, in fact –

_Ginny Weasley, stop that at once!_

She threw that comparison out of her head and pulled him closer by his belt while unfastening it, fumbling with buttons and the fly of his trousers.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow at her anxiety, a mixture of amusement and irritation. "I should have guessed that you’re as barbaric in sex as you’re in all other situations."

Ginny controlled herself not to slap him, focusing her attention on the most important task ahead and finally managing to find her way within his trousers, towards what she was looking for. She wrapped her hand around him tightly, her grip almost bordering on painful and Malfoy was unable to stop the groan that escaped his lips.

"Watch out, Malfoy," Ginny had to confess to herself that she loved the fact that she could not distinguish whether the sound was coming from his pain or his pleasure. " _Barbarians_ can be fierce on occasion."

"I have no choice but to domesticate you then." Malfoy pulled her wrist away, twisting it slightly in warning. Ginny did not even have time to react when his mouth closed over her nipple and his fingers tightened in her thighs.

"Leave a visible mark." Ginny ordered, pulling his chin up and pointing to the place that joined her left shoulder and her neck. "Right here."

For some reason, this was not for Harry. It was for _her_. She wished to feel wanted, desired. She wanted to have a mark attesting she belonged to someone, at least at that moment.

Ginny felt he suck and bite the point she indicated and instantly knew that a bruise was going to appear there, covering the ghost of any mouth that had been there before him.

She tossed her head back to give him more space to do as he pleased, digging her nails into his back and drawing him in with a tug of her heel and Draco used the movement to kiss her one more time.

The next kiss was slow and deep. It made her toes coiled and it felt like every bone in her body was gone. Trying to control the situation a little more, Ginny wrapped her legs around his hips firmly and he responded by slightly pulling her hair (he definitely did not like losing control of things), encouraging her to tilt her neck to the side so that he could lazily kiss the exposed neck.

Malfoy made no attempt to hide the irritation she caused him because he did not bother leaving his bites out of the equation, sucking on her skin and stroking in long, slow licks with his tongue, before it got too painful for her.

His hands, Death Eater’s hands, were seizing her hips strongly and Ginny did not know why all that pleasure had to come from _him_ , of all people in the bloody world.

Malfoy opened her knees further with his hips, positioning himself between her legs, pulling her closer to the edge of the desk and Ginny opened her eyes when she felt he was about to enter her.

_It’s time!_ She thought frantically, not knowing how to feel about it beyond that huge swirl of heat that was forming in her lower abdomen.

“How curious.” Malfoy commented distantly and Ginny had to struggle to get back to reality.

"What-?"

"To someone who despises me so much, you seem _too_ willing."

Ginny practically snarled at him. "Fuck you!"

Malfoy smirked.

“I’m fully engaged in fucking someone else right now.” He pressed her firmly and Ginny bit his shoulder, refusing to let him hear the groan he had elicited.

Then, in a single thrust he was inside her. 

That man who had already taken so much from so many people. Taken so much from Ginny's own family. And now it seemed he was taking something else, something she could not quite classify yet.

Draco growled softly and held her in place when Ginny arched against him, preventing her from moving hurriedly, as if _he_ needed that time to adjust to her.

Her snub nose was touching his and she thought she was about to succumb under the weight of his stare.

So, to avoid his eyes, she closed hers. "Move fast."

And move fast he did. It was relentless, excruciating and Ginny never wanted to stop feeling that again.

"Hmm," Malfoy pressed a kiss to her lips, to her jaw and then to her earlobe. "Does Scarhead like when you’re such a bossyboots?”

Ginny dug her nails into his skin, leaving marks as well, and Draco snarled a warning that she ignored summarily. “I don't want to talk about Harry. Especially not now."

Draco rested his arms on the desk and put his chin on Ginny's shoulder. It was almost a hug and Ginny found it dangerously intimate. "Isn't it because of him that you're here?"

For a bizarre moment, the first answer that came to her mind was a resounding 'no'. She could not say that to him though - the arsehole did not need any more fuel for his huge ego - so she opted for something more neutral, but that was still true enough.

_“It was.”_

That took Draco by surprise and he stopped moving immediately, locking eyes with her. As if searching for answers that even Ginny was not able to get for herself. The scrutiny of the grey eyes was so intense that Ginny wanted to get out of there and hide for the next thirty years.

"Do you have any idea,” he nearly growled in her ear after a moment, placing a hand on her waist and squeezing it not-so-gently. “of the effect you have on people?" Ginny considered the words would have been even hotter if he had not sounded a little annoyed with her. “Any idea of what I want to do to you right now-“

He interrupted his reasoning, beginning to thrust one more time softly, slowly initially.

“Right now, I’m all yours.” Ginny said breathlessly and, for the life of her, she did not know where the need to make that statement had come from. But for some reason, she thought it was mandatory for him to know that.

Their eyes locked one more time and Draco pressed his forehead to hers, droving himself harder into her, gripping her hips so that she would not slide down the desk at every thrust.

"Seeing you chasing after that arsehole is outrageous.” He drawled into her neck.

Ginny felt the small flame of her self-esteem being fanned by Draco. Most people took for granted the fact that she belonged to Harry.

Ginny herself was no longer sure of that.

His words washed over her, spoken against her skin, and she gratefully let them soak in. She stopped a thanks that went through her tongue and preferred to use one of her witty remark, smiling thankful to him while he kissed her shoulder, never stopping moving.

"I had no idea that an egocentric git could pull his head out of his arse once in a while to notice his surroundings."

"Knowledge is power, Weasley." He said in a hushed voice, this time muffled by one of her breasts. “I pay attention to _everyone_."

"You pay attention to everyone," She repeated the very same question he did to her earlier that night, moaning softly. "Or to a specific person?"

_To me?_ , she could not help but thinking about this possibility.

His head snapped up and he stared at her.

It was then that Malfoy made the greatest oddity of the night: he brushed a strand of ginger hair back from her face and affectionately put it behind her ear, kissing each side of her face, then kissing her mouth with passion again before answering her question – the same way she had done with him. “Does it matter?”

She could not answer. She was not even sure if she could _breath_.

Ginny did not wish that tender, gentle intimacy with him - or rather, she did not wish to want it so _badly_.

It was as though Malfoy and her had found a mutual understanding. Both surrounded by people, but who felt extremely lonely.

Ginny was almost having a panic attack over that connection with Draco Malfoy.

“Malfoy, wait!” Ginny stated firmly and pushed him lightly, so that he could slip out of her. “I don't want it this way."

Malfoy was puzzled and a tad irritated, but just raised an eyebrow at her as if to say ‘ _Crisis of conscience right now, Weasley?_ '

So, Ginny turned her back to him to make her intentions clear. However, before turning she had caught a glimpse of his countenance and noticed how he had looked... _hurt_?

And his reaction had hurt _her_.

_Bloody hell, what’s happening here_ , she thought, realising she was losing control over her own feelings.

"Is this the way you want it?" Malfoy asked coldly.

_Sit up and take notice, Ginny_ , some part of herself hidden in her mind scolded her. _Focus on his eyes, on how his voice has changed. He's trying to tell you something_. But the point was, she could not handle that kind of intimacy, not with him. Not yet.

"It’s no time to be picky." The truth was, she did not want to be face to face with him. She did not like the idea that he was going to see her in her most intimate moment, mainly because, the way things were going, he would be the first person to take her _there_. Not another one. Nor Harry. And it scared her more than anything. "We do it this way or we don't do anything else."

"And am _I_ the picky one?" Draco whispered sarcastically, but he gave her space to lean over the table, resting her arms outstretched on the edge of the surface. Ginny peered at him over her shoulder; he looked hesitant and, for some reason, a little upset.

_We can always count on Draco Malfoy to pout even when he's having sex,_ Ginny thought venomously.

Finally, he made up his mind. "If it's impersonality you want so much, Weasley, I couldn't agree more." He pushed her torso down and forward so that she was practically with her breasts leaning on the cold desk and, a second later, he was inside her again.

"Yes, that’s _exactly_ what I want." Ginny replied through clenched teeth.

Ginny was convinced that he would start moving, dictating that primal rhythm that would take them both where they needed to go - they were there for it, right?

Instead, his hips had remained perfectly still and he bent over her, kissing her nape, shoulders and she felt his fingers tracing the length of her spine. Each kiss was slow, prolonged, as if he wanted to explain something to her.

She had won the battle over position, but Malfoy clearly won the battle over their pace.

"You’re such a bastard." Ginny cursed him and had to cling to the smallest trace of rationality she could maintain while he was kissing her like that.

Draco laughed.

Draco Malfoy had _laughed_ and that sound was so foreign to Ginny's ears that she felt her antagonism towards him dissipating in an instant. It also helped her to think more clearly.

" _Harder_." She hissed and started to guide the thrusts in an attempt to get Draco to follow her hint. It was how it _had_ to be, fast, intense and animalistic. Just sex.

Losing some of his self-control, Malfoy's hands were soon on her hips, following her movements. It was a frantic and careless sex, the obscene sound of skin against skin filling the room.

Malfoy pulled her up until her back was pressed against his chest, while his hands now roamed over her breasts. All those sensations at once were almost enough to suffocate Ginny, it was the release she did not even know she would get when she had come up with that plan in her head.

She thought she would just spend a few minutes trying not to throw up in Malfoy's face, lying back and thinking of England. It should have been something to be endured and she would have to wait him finish so the sex would end as well.

But that… That was-

Now the thrusts came at an angle that she had never felt before, reaching a point that she did not even know existed. She swung her arm back to bury her fingers in his platinum hair – finally totally disheveled - almost pulling a few strands at the root.

She could feel the heat building up in her lower abdomen once more, ready to break free and-

There were successive, urgent knocks on the door of Malfoy's office. Draco did not even hesitate, just squeezed Ginny's waist even more with one hand, the other firmly planted in her throat - and she did not know if he wanted to strangle her or simply increase the contact between them, every way possible. By that time, Ginny had partly detached herself from reality.

At that very moment, Malfoy gave a vigorous thrust that made Ginny gasp loudly. The knock on the door stopped immediately.

A violent shudder ran through Ginny; her vision blurred momentarily and her knees buckled. She went limp in Draco's arms and she was sure she would fall down, but he held her tightly, steading her. 

For the first time in her life, Ginny felt like she was safe from all harm in the world.

The orgasm had taken Ginny by surprise - it had been a quick, violent wave that spread through her like wildfire. And just because Malfoy's lips were so close to her ear, she decided it would be a good idea to turn her head to kiss him while he was still thrusting roughly against her. It was not the best angle for a kiss, but he responded with enthusiasm.

And she was not used to enthusiasm coming from Draco Malfoy.

Not when there was no torture or blackmail involved.

The way he moved inside her filled the void she felt by just being close to him. And Ginny thought that maybe – maybe – she was not as alone in the world as she thought she was.

Malfoy increased the pace of his thrusts, and Ginny felt the firm muscles in his arm tense as he reached his own climax in a low groan, almost inaudible.

They stayed in that position for a few more moments to catch their breath - or perhaps they were both afraid to face what would follow - until Malfoy slipped out of her, still panting and trying to compose himself as best as he could.

Ginny looked over her shoulder and it was sort of funny to see Malfoy so disheveled and sweaty like that, struggling to adjusting his own trousers back into place while searching with his eyes where the hell she had thrown out his shirt.

When he noticed her watching him, he raised an eyebrow at her in a gesture that could only be translated as a new challenge. "So, Weasley." He drawled with his cool casualness as he fixed the hair that Ginny had taken a morbid pleasure in messing up. "Have you found what you were looking for in me?"

“Maybe.” Ginny imitated his slow tone, finally turning to face him and leaning against the desk to catch her breath, for the first time not caring about the intimacy of being completely naked in front of him. “Unfortunately, I’ll have to search more often to be sure.”

Malfoy gave her a smug and malicious smile, which was both annoying and exciting. And an invitation.

_Yes, I'm going to search many more times,_ Ginny thought as she smiled genuinely at Draco. _Just to be sure._

XxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxX

Ginny left the room first, closing the door behind her and leaving Draco behind. She was not at all surprised to find Harry outside, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. His expression was one of deep disappointment.

Harry looked _directly_ at her. Ginny knew she finally had his attention, that he was not looking through her as if she were a piece of furniture.

"I can't – and I won’t- wait my whole life for you to see me, Harry." She said softly, sadly. “Not anymore.”

Then, without saying anything more, she waved gently in a sad farewell and walked off towards the elevators, without even give him a chance to say anything.

_Now you see me._

_But not for the right reasons._

She was surprised, at that moment, that the fact she just had just put an end of her hopes of getting back with Harry was not the main thing that was going on in her mind. Now, it was populated with grey eyes, icy touches and platinum hair.

It was time to broaden her horizons, to see _beyond_.

Ginny Weasley had countless flaws, but the busybodies could _never_ accuse her of being a coward. It was past time to be brave enough to admit that something bigger than sex had happened between Draco and her. And she was willing to investigate that sentiment further.

_Because Draco Malfoy really sees me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've read the story, please consider leaving a comment with your opinions. Any feedback is welcome!
> 
> It makes all the difference for those who write and encourages the creation of more stories.


End file.
